Ninjabot at CC
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa NPC Ninjabot Just having stepped INTO the city, a tall, lanky dark mech stops and stares around at all the bright lights and people. He moves to one side to remain out of the way as he observes, and after a few moments starts to look a little bit lost. Murusa is just approaching the gates to check on the guards and make sure the shift change occurs without any issues. He continued to stand there uncertainly, when Murusa came into view. Then he snapped out of it, looking at her before blinking in recognition "Oh! Hello miss! Excuse me!" Murusa looks toward the mech addressing her, slightly altering her walk to head toward him, "Good cycle, did you require assistance citizen?" she inquires. "Err, Citizen? Sorry, I am new here, visiting." he peers at her curiously "You are Guardian Angel!" Murusa stops before him, nodding her head, "Yes I am indeed, in fact I am the commander over the group." "Murusa yes? " he smiled and bowed 'Tales have gotten far. I am on a pilgrimage to the temple. Would you honor me with showing me the way? The city is rather big, I am not that big! Murusa inclines her head again, "Yes, that is my name." then a little smile, "Ah I see, well then I certainly can point you the right way." she states, turning to head that direction. "What brings you to the temple exactly?" "Kind of p-Pilgrimage... not really believer, but kind of, you know? " the mech shuffled towards her with a smile still, his optics blinking "I wish to see it, if that is okay. Just the main rooms, the... I forget what it is called. Sermons are held there. The non private areas. Sorry, I am nervous." he admits. Murusa hmms softly, "You may see the Temple, citizen." she assures as she leads the way to it, "It is a fair walk but worth the effort so you may see the city proper." "I have walked this far." a pause "May I ask you another question? We don’t get out much so we usually ask as much as we can." he asks, voice a little steadier now as he moves closer. Murusa inclines her head, "Ask what you will, I will do my best to answer." she replies. "I hear you are the consort of the Crys Guard, Protofire? That is what they say..." he notes softly. Murusa doesn't reply to that question right away as she walks down the street, then states carefully, "You believe this to be true even though there is no proof of such?" The bot wavers and ends up a few feet further away "I... I do not believe it, or not believe it, since I do not know either way." he explains, body tense. Murusa hmms, "Why does it even matter whom I consort with or not?" "P... People like to know, that is it. Especially when it is such ancient mechs as Protofire." he explains, fidgeting, "Just curious. Some of the femmes I am friends with talk about such things all the time." Murusa continues down the street, the tip of the temple now visible. "There are older mechs than Protofire, citizen. As for femme talk, it is true we do compare our mechs to each other if we so choose to do so." "That and I guess it is something they like to talk about." admits the Mech, moving a little closer now as he speeds up to keep up with her longer stride "Is there anything I should know about the temple?" Murusa replies, "Just pay the proper respects and keep your voice down as others are praying." she states, "Follow my example if you haven't been in a temple before, after all would not look good if the monks saw you do something offensive." Nodding again, the mech glances one way, then another, rubbing at a black arm. He DID stand out somewhat, "I will try not to. I will touch only with my optics." he promises. Murusa smiles a bit to that as the approach begins to loom ever closer, "That is a safe way to approach it at least." she notes. He slowed a little, optics scanning over the temple... slowly in intricate detail as he stared quite openly. Murusa stops at the entrance, handing over her spear to the guard there, "Follow me." she murmurs softly, heading inside. She pauses at the holy water and dips two fingers in it than does the usual movements she has done for so long. Then a little bow to the inner sanctum of the temple and she gestures for the mech to do as she did. He stared a moment, then erked and darted after her. He moved, watching and then looks back to her. He nods and dips his fingers carefully, mimicking the movements perfectly - trained it seemed, to repeat and mimic easily. He then bowed... although it was a different bow, hands together in front of his chest as he bowed stiffly at the waist, deeply. Then he turned to enter after her Murusa hmms softly to the bow then gestures to a bench, she sits down and pulls out her old prayer token. "I will be prayer as you look with your optics for a short time." she murmurs. "Yes ma'am. Thank you." he turned, watching all around... observing the flame for a long moment. It definitely had his attention as he circled around, ensuring he never got in anyone's way - always behind them, never between them and the flame as he tiptoed along without any sound at all. Murusa bows her head to do her prayer, but she is keeping an optic on her guest. He was 'touching' a lot to say the least, looking over every detail of the room. Ceiling, walls, murals, doors. He looked curiously towards the Holier part, though never dared approach as he finally made his way back to the door, a more intent look on his faceplate. Murusa hmms softly then finishes her prayer, rising slowly to her feet then turning toward her guest as she walked his way. He was still looking ponderously around, now only moving his head back and forth intently. Murusa stops in front of the mech and smiles, "Anything else you needed to see?" she inquires. "Ahh." a pause "Well, a small wish of mine hopefully maybe was to see, even from the doors, the Monastery's grounds? " he asked meekly Murusa hrms, considering, then gestures for you to follow her. She leads you outside to get her spear then she walks over to the Monastery itself. The guards there step forward to stop them of course. "No femmes allowed beyond this point." a guard intones. She nods to him and smiles, "I know, my guest here wanted a peek at the Monastery from here if that is no trouble?" Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 7! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 8! The Guard looks at the small black mech doubtfully, and then to Murusa "Can you vouch for him? He is not of our city." he notes, politely Murusa shakes her head, "I cannot speak for him, but if there is an issue we shall move along." "Yes, I think so. Security must be maintained after all." notes the Guard with a nod. The mech slumps his shoulders sadly Murusa nods, "Yes, of course." she agrees and gestures to her guest, "Worth a shot at least." she tells him, leading him away from the temple. The mech looks one last time at the guard, optics narrowing a moment before he turns to stride away "Not even a glance." he grumbles Murusa mms hmms, "They are very protective of it. There are things in there only the monks get to see." "I suppose, though how much would be in view of the door?" he complained Murusa shrugs slightly, "I have no clue, sorry. I do hope you enjoyed your trip none the less." "Well, I did. My business here isn’t quite done, but it’s a start." notes the mech with a sigh "Just a few hopes. Maybe next time." Murusa inclines her head, "I need to get to the gates, I trust you can find your way from here?" she asks. "Oh of course! Take care, and thank you very much! " he notes happily with a smile. Murusa smiles, "You are welcome, have a good cycle." she says, then moves off toward the gates. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Fumik TP